Fawn Holmwood
|Row 4 title = Occupations|Row 4 info = Trader SI:7 Agent Infiltrator Enlisted Soldier Assassin Surgeon |Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = League of Lordaeron SI:7 Subversion Consortium Shadowtalon Company The Uncrowned Kingdom of Kul Tiras Kingdom of Stormwind ----|Row 6 title = Relatives|Row 6 info = ----|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Chaotic Neutral|Row 8 title = Signature|Row 8 info = }} ( This page is under ''heavy construction! ) Fawn Holmwood (née '''Reviers') is a trade baroness and former pirate captain, currently repenting for her past crimes while stationed as a corporal within the League of Lordaeron. Born in the upper echelons of Proudmoore’s Court, she is the youngest offspring of the noble House Reviers, though due to a firm obstinacy of her childhood heritage as well as an effort to disconnect her family from her profession, she goes by an alias, Holmwood. From antics of adventure to pirating and assassination under both The Uncrowned and The Assassin's League, the Tirasian woman brims with experience and knowledge in a vast abundance of professions and skills - of which she proves in her prowess in both battle and infiltration endeavors. As a woman with an extensive résumé, she has a network of connections that span across various organizations, of which she utilizes to her advantage. Having forged her own noble wealth and success, Fawn’s become something of an entity, intertwined in both the upper class and the shadier sides of society. Currently, she has a plethora of work that keeps her schedule active. Alongside her position in the ranks of the League of Lordaeron, she also sits as the Baron of her own trading company, as well as doing infiltration work underneath SI:7 and a few of its spin-off organizations. For now, Fawn fluctuates between the everlasting conflict of the criminal lures and wealth of her past and the enticing honor and slow fortune a more lawful future may bring. =Appearance = ----An amalgamation of roguish, wicked quirks and subdued noble elegance form Fawn Holmwood’s appearance, which brims with a vivacity and liveliness that never quite dulls. Equipped with looks that seem to be at a constant war between exuding a subtle presence or being eye-catching, the most notable facet that rounds together the corsair’s exterior is the tapestry of complexities and illusioned idiosyncrasies that hint that there’s something not to be trusted behind kind smiles and ebullient movements. Fate thought it a delight to bless the girl with locks of crimson hues, the tresses heedlessly falling over her shoulders in loosened, tousled waves akin to that of the sea. The vermilion strands are often pinned in some sort of style – fringe pinned back in braids or pulled into the messy confines of a bun – though they fight against the hold, often retaining a messy look. To only further fate’s delight, her glare holds an umber hue, resulting in her gaze to be sharp and striking – and these sights have a tendency to betray whatever facade the corsair may possess, revealing true intentions underneath glints of obscurity. The source of the tanned complexion she possesses is revealed by the array of freckles that spot over noble cheekbones, hinting at a life spent underneath the glimmer of sun. Deceptively youthful, her visage is bright and soft with the exception of cat-eyed, kohl-rimmed hues. Plump, rosied lips are oft either pulled in a sneering snarl or exuberant smirk. It’s through her expression that the corsair’s considerable wit and sagacity is exhibited, as she hones a constant awareness of how her expression animates – an artist of acting, her control over her own metaphorical ‘masks’ of emotions is the result of years of experienced infiltration. A lithe slip of a thing, Fawn stands no taller than an even five and a half feet. Describing her as anything less than a ‘tempest’ would be inaccurate, for her movements are drawn with a practiced, fox-like agility that delivers both grace and recklessness wherever she dawns. Far from brutish, her physique holds a lean and sinewy stature – though the slender frame doesn’t lack in ample, feminine curves that round out to create a svelte figure. By contrast, however, she owns a rugged demeanor, and whether it’s the harsh experiences that reside behind perennially downturned lips or the manner in which she constantly shifts – as if stuck on a perpetually swaying deck of a ship – some degree of her appearance hints at a coy deception and misjudgment that clashes with the spry, artificial enthusiasm of her exterior. Equipment As a personification of greed, Fawn’s wardrobe of both leathers and cloth alike is abundant and displays significant wealth. Materialistic in nature, her casual wardrobe often consists of fashions inspired by both nobility and the stereotypical swashbuckler: billowy tunics, flowing dresses and elegant patterns. She holds a penchant for dark tones, primarily those of crimsons and golds. Simultaneously, Fawn also possesses many accessories. Jewelry isn’t something often forgone in her daily appearance, as - if she’s feeling particularly ostentatious - a myriad of rings and other jewelry will ornament her person. While most pieces are often changed, a few remain consistent. A two-stripped leather headband holds great sentiment and, despite its evident wear, is always worn whether or not it hinders the guise she’s attempting to exhibit. Two rubied loops pierce into the upper cartilage of each ear, though are typically hidden behind crimson tresses. Perhaps the most treasured of all her accessories, however, is the pendant she wears around her neck. Crafted with spidersilk, the anchor crest at the peak of the necklace is inlaid with rubies; while it appears simplistic compared to her other pieces, it’s an accessory she finds comfort in during the most chaotic of times. As a woman of many professions, Fawn has a variety of ‘uniforms’ for each path of her daily schedule. The armor she sports for her work with The League of Lordaeron is crafted to match the white and navy hues of Lordaeron’s crest, while her uniform for work with the SI:7 is suited to hide her own identity. Other than these, there are two sets that she sports that have no distinct connection to an organization. One is a set of crimson and dark tones, suited for everyday wear and crafted in memoriam to The Phantom’s demise, as the crimson tabard she dons over the bulk of leather showcases the gilded crest the ship held. The other set, however, is a heavily-protective set of earthier tones. Specially crafted to be able to withstand both agile movements and heavy attacks, the leathers are studded and layered in an amalgamation of straps and hidden vestments. The tabard she dons is emerald in hue with lines drawn in a golden pattern, though the affiliation it represents is ultimately unknown to the public. In place of traditional pauldrons, she adorns shoulders set with dark raven’s feathers that hold an underlying glimmer of seafoam green, and the feathers themselves billow in the breeze - though never fall free. The Sea's Bane It’s not exactly uncommon for those of the sea to come across relics of great power, though the case of whether that power is benevolent or malicious is always a mystery. Greed is overwhelming, however, which is exactly the case of Fawn’s possession of The Sea’s Bane. The finely crafted rapier is both elegant and extravagant in craftsmanship and design, appearing as if it should be encased in a museum rather than in the hand of any filthy seafarer, yet the durability of the sabre and its swiftness is something unrivaled. Once belonging to Captain Denton Townend, it practically fell into Fawn’s hands after the crew of The Drifter’s Fortune came across a ruined ship and its treasures. With the rapier in her possession, the corsair found her power on the sea strengthened - both in a platonic manner as well as something more whimsical. Curses of the sea aren’t a foreign thing to seafarers either, and - typically - one would do their best to avoid it; The Sea’s Bane was potentially obvious with ill-intentions, but it took until the spirit inside of the blade almost completed the curse on the corsair for her to realize its malevolence. With the help of paladin Sylvia Ashwood, the curse was eradicated from Fawn’s soul and trapped into the blade once more. Currently, it resides where it ought to be: within a locked display case in Fawn’s home. = Personality = ----An appropriate way to describe Fawn is an ‘enigma’, as the facets of her personality ebb and flow in accordance to an abundance of variables. Overall, Fawn is all extremes: she’s resourceful, she’s corrosive, she’s kind, she’s cruel, she has too much sympathy or none at all, she feels nothing or she’s consumed. She’s intense, reckless, unpredictable and obscure, and these variables mix together to create a chiefly volatile person: someone who you don’t know resents you or truly enjoys your presence, and - overall - someone you know you can’t pin down and control. As a consequence of her past dealings, one of her biggest character vices is avarice. It’s overwhelming and her thirst for wealth is oftentimes parched. She’s calculative and scheming, and - if given the right opportunity and her measure of someone’s worth - she’ll take advantage of others in order to reap the benefits. Morally bankrupt, there isn’t much that’ll tug at her heartstrings and cause her second thought; as a person, Fawn is sharp and highly obstinate, and this - coupled with her determination to advance - doesn’t often allow her to go back and ponder past decisions. Whether she’s a nightmare or not depends entirely on what she thinks of someone, and surface-level judgments are a faulty habit of her own. While she has a newfound weakness for the innocent, she’s merciless when someone exploits their innocence - which brings her to varying degrees of ‘good’. She’s snarky and sharp-tongued, though she knows when to properly bite her tongue (yet, when provoked, her opinions spill off her tongue with ease). Despite any surface optimism she may brim with, Fawn harbors a deep etching of anxiety that was endowed to her by her familial heritage. When caught at the right moment, these worries seep through the cracks of her character and will surface as an extreme: it’s difficult for her to swallow down concerns. Alongside this, the massacre of The Phantom Hearth’s crew at her fault has imprinted her constitution with a gloomy depression; her naivete has lessened since, replaced instead with a chaotic and nihilistic viewpoint on her own life - which rears its head through her reckless abandon. As a keen businesswoman and former pirate, she holds a variety of manipulative tactics and has grown to become a skilled swindler. Far from the ‘prim and proper noble girl’ she used to be, she knows how to channel different acts in order to sway opinions and isn’t afraid to do so in particular situations. However, even when caught in the act, she never properly apologies for herself; while she does have a conscience, it doesn’t necessarily prohibit her from doing bad. Nothing about her is particularly easy, but for better and worse, she’s interesting and always up for something. She challenges everyone and everything and will surely push someone out of their comfort zone - even if it’s merely throwing you out to the wolves. Having a lengthy experience in the field, she’s extremely adventurous and is always chasing the next high; open to just about anything, she’s someone you can carry deep discussions with just about anything. She loves figuring people out, dissecting them into pieces for her own entertainment - she's skilled at reading other people, and despite her basic level of interest for everyone, she's drawn to the particularly outlandish rather than normal. It's almost like she can't relate to things and people who are too intact and structured, and is - truly - intimidated by them rather than inspired. Yet, she's unreliable and unpredictable; she cares about other people, but she always puts herself first and she can be a fairly inconsistent friend. However, she's not exactly disloyal and does have good qualities: she's trustworthy, good at reading people and listening, returns every favor in her own way, and tends to solve problems efficiently - even if she doesn't necessarily go about it a desirable method. She tends to have intense relationships; her friendships can be either completely easygoing and carefree or complicated and multi-layered. She’s good at making a person feel seen and less lonely, though she’s also quick to fade away from a person. As an extremely flighty character, she has no qualms with completely abandoning someone without any warning. Honing a favor for being self-sufficient and independent, she doesn’t enjoy publicly relying on others and actively avoids it, save for the company of few. While far from bookish, Fawn is a witty rogue with a knowledge on a broad expanse of topics; with her travels, she holds an odd amalgamation of knowledge based on interest or relevance. She’s perceptive and quick, and years of experience has proven her capability as a skilled tactician. = History, abridged = ---- Kul Tiras Childhood It is told that the youngest Reviers child was born in a captain’s cabin in the midst of one of Kul Tiras’ worst storms that year. While the accuracy of this tale is ambiguous, it sets an early precedent of Fawn’s life. Admiral Edmond Reviers was already well-established within the ranks of the Tirasian Navy by the time he was wed to Lady Emilia Glasscote, who was an infamous poster child for her own house’s export of wine. The two lovers had three children, each noble-born and birthed with a silver spoon already in their mouths. Godfrey, the oldest, was an ideal child: he instantly fell infatuated for the pursuits of knighthood from a young age, and it was no coincidence that he’d use the noble namesake in order to gain respect among the other squires. The two youngest Reviers children, however, spit their silver spoons out; Bartholme, the middle child, worked long nights on the ships underneath his father’s command, whilst Fawn, the youngest, was raised mildly in the hopes of being the next heir to her mother’s vineyards. However, as the Reviers parentage would quickly discover to be a dastardly habit of their children, this didn’t go according to plan. Despite her mother’s insistence, Fawn always possessed an affinity for nature and its prospects. From a young age, she took up a skill in herbalism and archery, while also embracing a growing love for adventure. This was much to her mother’s chagrin, mostly due to the fact that Fawn constantly shifted between frilly dresses and coiffed hair to dirtied skirts and twigs for barrettes. Adolescence While the Reviers’ sons worked to pursue their inevitable careers, Fawn was a drifter; she was known for slipping away from the ‘safe’ areas of Proudmoore’s Court in favor to stray down to the lower slums and docks of Boralus and beyond. Crude and silver-tongued, she assimilated well with the lower-classed children and quickly adapted to the lifestyle of the non-nobility. She wasn’t afraid to use her name in order to gain an advantage, however, and often did so in cunning ways. The most notable use of this was when she first met An’lyen Rosefeather, where the young girl shunned away a group of miscreants who had been threatening the even younger half-elf. Quickly, the two forged a hasty and inseparable friendship, and during this, Fawn began to forge a path that was separate from the nobility of her family’s houses. Moving to the Capital The tides of her childhood shifted upon her father’s promotion within his naval career; he’d eventually gained enough notoriety to fall into the ranks of the established Alliance Naval Fleet. While this was met with an initial enthusiasm, it also meant that the Reviers family had to pack up and take a swift trip across seas, bringing the house to the grand city of Stormwind. For Fawn, what was an initial reluctance to the idea quickly turned upon viewing the forests of Elwynn, which was plenty more bountiful and adventure-worthy than the woodlands on the islands. She was able to properly hone her affinity by taking up further archery training and hunting underneath a mentor at the time. However, that mentor would leave, then another would come, then go, then another - Fawn was famously a wild child; her rebellious streak had been the product of her time spent among the lower slums of Boralus, which meant she wasn’t exactly the best at following rules and regulations set upon her by a mentor. These mentors would inevitably throw their hands up in defeat, and - akin to a victorious combatant - Fawn sauntered off to grow her skills on her own accord. This was an unbridled freedom; she’d grown old enough to be on her own, and rather than participate in the noble games in Stormwind, she forwent dresses in favor of leathers and bows. Initially, this decision upset her house, and though they fought against the child’s stubbornness, her obstinacy for the favors of a noble name won. The Youthful Adventurer At a young age, she’d grasped a ‘jack-of-all-trades’ archetype. Delving into a variety of professions and hobbies due to her newfound freedom, Fawn quickly found a love in mercantilism and trade. Although young, unofficial, and not entirely knowledgeable on the facets of mercantile, Fawn led a wandering cart full of herbs, flowers, spices, and pelts through the streets of Stormwind City. As the sole supplier for her ‘business’, Fawn fully embraced hunting and its various aspects. Her skill in archery had only been heightened by her father’s encouragement and own penchant for the art, and it was around this time that her family had begun to change their perspective on her work. On the dawning of her birthday one year, her father gifted her a snow fox kit: Cyfaill. The kit and Fawn grew a bond akin to a beastmaster and his beast, and the creature would become a useful companion during her hunting trips. While Godfrey furthered his knighthood climbing with becoming a paladin-aspirant and Bartholme fully delved into seafaring and naval feats, Fawn’s hunting skills only bettered and, once she was of age, she left her home in pursuit of adventure, primarily traveling to the lands of Northrend. It was in the Storm Peaks that Fawn would come across another fox kit, who easily warmed up to the company of the Tirasian and her familiar fox companion; quickly, she took the kit underneath her wing and began a menagerie of sorts - often rescuing abandoned litter runts and other helpless creatures. Joining Ravenwood The girl’s thirst for adventure was one of the driving appeals behind her employment to The Ravenwood Company, and she easily found solace within its work. It was the final straw to lure Fawn away from the grips of her family and their wishes, as the company focused primarily on adventuring -- which meant that the youngest Reviers child would be forced to take up a more nomadic lifestyle. She found herself easily acquainted with the other employees of Ravenwood, where the starting roots of her friendship with both Robin Yardley and Sarareith Daggerfall fully began. Accompanying the crew on adventures to places she'd never imagined, the growing huntress joined in the chaotic mischief the company oft found themselves in. Shifting Seas The Drifter's Fortune The Tournament of Ages was remarkable for Fawn in all sorts of ways; for one, it gave her the much-needed rest after the tribulations of adventure with the company. Mostly sticking to Sarareith's side, the young huntress acted as a second Peacekeeper on the grounds, allowing herself to divulge in the chatter and celebrate good fortune with her company. Eventually, she'd come across Harrison Barlow and Rick Stanford, whose crazed antics captured her essence and amicability. Between the Tournament and Stormwind, the trio became mischievous wreckers of chaos, thieving, trifling and picking amusing fights with denizens. At the same time, Fawn would see that she couldn't stay away from familial traditions for long; despite her skill in hunting, she was approached by Sarareith with the offer of a captain's position on Ravenwood's refurbished ship, The Drifter's Fortune. Initially hesitant of the other's belief in her, Fawn embraced the title and position. With a granted crew from her father's leagues, Fawn began her pursuit of seafaring and trading, running supplies for the adventuring company. Alongside this rank, she'd become the guild's sole Quartermaster. Ravenwood's Ventures The adventurous pursuits Ravenwood had experienced were nothing compared to their precarious time in the Howling Fjord. They'd traversed all sorts of lands, but nothing was as dangerous as the land here. With a constant threat of being attacked by hostile Vrykul, Fawn appointed herself as the company's source for treasure and cave-scouting. She'd lead her first expedition through a Vrykul catacomb, obtaining a powerful artifact from the grips of an ancient being, as well as saving a few of the local guards around Valgarde Port. Nothing quite prepared her - or the rest of the company, for that matter - for the mysterious crusader's introductory mission. Kalsordar Westland, an odd figure himself - at least, as Fawn puts it, led the company to a foggy port, with abandoned ships and crates doting upon the Fjord's shores. It was quick that they were apprehended by a variety of Kvaldir, and despite their initial victories, a ship explosion would cause an out-pour of terror. The Kvaldir they faced honed a penchant for harpoons, which would create a life-threatening hazard for the company. It was the first truly dangerous mission that Fawn had taken up underneath Ravenwood; by the time they arrived to a safe outing and were out of range from the Kvaldir terrors, the majority of the mission's members were impaled by harpoons - enough to render their movements and medical advice temporarily unavailable. For Fawn, one harpoon had struck deep in her right side, and despite the surgery and healing from her comrades once they made their way back to Valgarde, the injury would never heal properly and would leave her right side sensitive for the years following. It was here that she began to heighten her medical knowledge, and whenever she wasn't in camp, she took various lessons in first aid and surgery to help her skills in the field. Changing Paths A plethora of rigorous training would drive her away from her hunting prowess, favoring the stealthier and darker side of combat. Between her training with both Sarareith Daggerfall and other Ravenholdt members, she would grow into being an adept assassin and shadow wielder. For months, she underwent contracts with The Assassin's League, and this time of her life was mostly spent in the shadow of Sarareith - always present, always ready for battle. It was here that the newfound rogue would begin to hone a prowess for both capable shadow magic and agility, proving to be both nimble and deadly on both the battlefield and the guise of darkness. The Phantom's Hearth It wasn't long before her knowledge with seafaring encompassed most of her free time; between medical training, adventuring and tending to director duties, she began to expand her ship's trade routes to various other Alliance encampments, taking advantage of the ongoing suspicion that the rumors of an invasion brought. Through this, Fawn started to become connected with the leagues of pirates and other notable seafarers alike, and she caught wind of the tale of Captain Denton Townend. A once notable Kul Tiran Admiral, Captain Townend had been sent off in pursuit of an ancient relic that was forged in Naga and pirate territory. The admiral and his crew would never return to Kul Tiras, though months after their disappearance, a rumored Tirasian phantom crew had been reported to be wrecking havoc among various pirate crews. Consequently, once Fawn had heard that the phantom ship had been last seen around Stranglethorn Vale, she gathered Ravenwood members and forced them to travel the tropical lands of the Vale -- all the way to the southern shores of Booty Bay. It would be here that they'd see a broken down ship docked idly beside a sand dune, and ripped Tirasian banners setting the ship's sails. They'd meet the crew - who appeared ghastly and vile, with injuries and seaweed covering their drowned forms - as well as Captain 'Sly', a charming and charismatic captain that embraced them with ease. The Bloodsails had their tribulations with the crew, however, and a sudden surprise attack left Ravenwood having to partner alongside the ghostly crew. After a long fought canon battle, Ravenwood would be honored by the ship's crew - who would all eventually vanish into thin air. For the captain, who revealed himself to be the Captain Denton Townend, would gift Fawn his finely crafted rapier, The Sea's Bane, and his own soul - imbued in the blade as eternal thanks for helping his crew finish their mission. What was left of the ship was eventually repaired and refurbished, brandishing crimson banners and becoming the second of Captain Reviers' ships: The Phantom's Hearth. However, the captain would discover that Townend's gifts would soon bring misfortune. The Legion Invasion It wasn’t long after acquiring and refurbishing The Phantom’s Hearth that the events on The Broken Shore occurred, rendering the company’s campaign to come to a hiatus as many of its members left to help aid against the myriad of invasions. During this time, Fawn fully embraced the pursuit of trade and her crews sailed the hazardous waters between Stormwind and The Broken Isles a plethora of times, supplying any needed items to Alliance and Horde encampments alike. While she sparingly fought against the demonic threats nearing Stormwind, Westfall and Dun Morogh, most of her time was occupied by being at sea. The Broken Shore saw its losses, and while the loss of their king resonated deeply with Fawn and the rest of the company, the largest loss for her was within her own house. Sir Godfrey Reviers, who was now a revered Paladin-Knight, fell to a ship that was ambushed and razed by fel on its voyage to the Isles. This deeply affected the young captain, and the realization of just how feeble their lives were during the Legion threat caused her to mature; she grew away from the typical happy-go-lucky demeanor in favor of taking up arms and becoming a protector. During this time, the Reviers family found themselves in a state of panic. While Fawn pursued her career in trade and adventuring, Bartholme left for calmer seas with his mercenary company whilst the Reviers parents found Stormwind to be more and more unsafe. Edmond, who led an abundance of efforts against their opposing forces at the start of the demonic invasion, found himself wounded after a battle on the shores of Azsuna. Condemned to commandeer his fleet behind the safety of his desk, he found himself restless and unable to idly sit. With Emilia’s persuasion as well as the death of the Reviers’ patriarch, the two returned to his home on The Gilded Shores for an early retirement. The likes of Robin Yardley helped most with this phase of her life, as his endless optimism and essential chef cuisine kept the morale of both Fawn and the company in high spirits. The crew traveled to Azsuna to aide in the war effort there, which caused an ample amount of chaos and havoc within the ranks of the company as they often fought against demon infiltrators and attacks that constantly targeted their own campsites. The Destruction of The Drifter's Fortune A final effort in Ravenwood's Azsuna campaign sent the crew of adventurers to a demon hold, causing them to forgo their typical maneuvers in favor of chances to help better the state of Azeroth. Here, they'd find the tome they were looking for after infiltrating the hold, but the effort to leave wasn't as easy. For Ravenwood, their run back to The Drifter's Fortune was tumultuous and steadfast, despite the rain of fel and weapons that threatened their livelihoods. Gravely injured, the crew made it back to the dock of the ship - though not without a final farewell from the invaders. A rain of felfire would wash over The Drifter's Fortune, yet the ship had just enough will to make it to the docks of Venture Bay in Northrend. Their effort in the Isles concluded with the destruction of The Drifter's Fortune, and the adventurers returned back to their roots in Grizzly Hills, hoping that the lands would not be as treacherous as the Isles had proven to be. Resignation from Ravenwood Within the adventuring organization, Fawn had honed a skill in leadership with both her captaining as well as a superior rank; deemed one of the few ‘directors’ in the company, Fawn proved to be favored amongst the group of adventurers. However, the corsair often found herself hungering for a different path; years spent with Ravenwood had worn on her, and her thirst for adventurer had been satiated after traveling across most of Azeroth and its seas. After a debacle within the higher ranks, Fawn announced her resignation from the company and took The Phantom’s Hearth with her leave. With this, Fawn also vanished from The Assassin’s League -- a choice she still prides herself for this day. Viewed as a deCaptainter by the organization, her leave wasn’t met without consequence; for months, she was pursued and threatened, yet the corsair’s pursuit of conquering the Azorothian seas gradually quelled any of the organization’s advances. Abandoning Nobility It’s a common cliche that power inevitably corrupts, and for Fawn, the cliche rings true. After departing from Ravenholdt, she pursued a life at sea - mostly as an effort to evade the pursuit of vengeful contracts - and began her climb as one of the Azerothian trade barons. Taking advantage of the falling war between the Legion and Azeroth’s forces, she began The Foxtail Trade and -- equipped with The Phantom’s Hearth and a few of her crew’s personal ships -- her crew began to run supplies between zones in order to relieve the war effort. However, the seas were rough. With most of Azeroth in a state of panic, seafaring pirates and desperate bandits sailed the oceans and relentlessly pursued known trading ships. Ever strong in her resolve, however, Fawn initially frowned upon their wrongdoing and her crew gained the notoriety of slaying countless pirates who threatened to interfere with the trade routes between the Eastern Kingdoms and the Isles. The news of these encounters only brought her to resort to her brother, Bartholme, for help; his mercenary company had grown in popularity and - naturally - the two Reviers siblings were brought together during this effort. Although they faced no hindrances with their partnership, the Reviers name was sour on the tongues of pirates and their threat had grown all-too dangerous - so both siblings covered any of their ties to the Reviers house. As a result, they changed their surname to ‘Holmwood’ in favor of its ‘honorable’ lilt and total distance from the heritage of her true name. In an extra precaution due to the uniqueness of their first names, they both also took up aliases: Fawn as ‘The Viridian Fox’ and Bartholme as ‘The Vermillion Serpent’. The Citrine Eagle Even though her work at sea was far from righteous, Fawn sought glory to add to her name. Whether it was for manipulative work or something to use as a cover-up, she enlisted under the ranks of The Citrine Eagle after approaching Zaria Blackmoore -- of whom she got along with surprisingly well, and her joining was the start of a flighty friendship during their work. Over time, Fawn worked her way into enlisting under The Icewing Brigade, though this would be the unfortunate peak of her work with the Eagles. Experiencing a lackluster effort within the order, she'd eventually fade away behind the rest of her peers as her pursuit of grandeur at sea was far more alluring. An Accumulation of Wealth Both Holmwoods would find their motive for honor to eventually crumble. Temptations of wealth loomed on the horizon for them both and were gradually pursued by the Phantom and its crew. While not delving into the full facets of piracy just yet, the trading company - partnered now with Bartholme’s own crew - began to smuggle illicit goods in exchange for riches. Using their aliases to their advantage, both siblings would undermine and ruthlessly sabotage other smugglers’ ships in an effort to come out on top. During this time, Fawn ran into one Caddegan Lynch, and the two started an unlikely partnership on the basis of discovering that they were more alike than what initial judgments may show. This brought the corsair further into the depths of the brawler’s ring and the shadier underlings of society, and also introduced her company to the transport of such unsavory goods such as drugs and alcohol. While Fawn and Bartholme parted ways after a few months of working alongside one another, they’d both found great wealth within their illicit pursuits. For Bartholme, this meant a chance to further his own forces and return to replenishing the ranks of his mercenary company. For Fawn, this meant the start of a chaotic and tumultuous era of her life. A Whirlwind Era It was practically inevitable that Fawn would dip heavily into a life of piracy. The Phantom's Hearth was full of a crew of has-beens and fledglings, and despite their differences, they all shared a common vice: avarice. Their work under The Foxtail Trading Company quickly turned sour: smuggling weapons, alcohol, and other illicit goods, the crew became known for the speed of their ship alongside their merciless pursuit for wealth. That 'merciless pursuit' quickly grew dire. Perilous and ruthless, The Phantom grew apt to the stereotype of a typical 'pirate crew': resorting to pillaging and hunting, the crew attacked both village and ship to fulfill underground contracts as well as ravage for goods. Fawn lead the crew underneath the guise of 'The Viridian Fox' - a title that became linked to her cunning habits. Fawn honed those lifelong skills of charisma and manipulation to become a successful businesswoman in tandem with her smuggling. The Phantom found ease in their passing of what was usually safeguarded checkpoints due to their captain's silver-tongue, and swindling and conniving acts became rampant through their work. It was at this time that Fawn found herself becoming 'morally bankrupt' - her and her crew had no regards for who their product or destruction would affect, as long as they received their pay. The Phantom's Massacre During her time with The Citrine Eagle, a concurrent job given to her by Karkand Porter popped up on her radar, and she set off to fulfill the work order. This work order would last over the span of a month at sea, full of all sorts of dramatics to provide a tragic and lively tavern tale. The work was a simple smuggling job for one of Karkand's friends, Martin Odin. The job entailed transporting a series of weapons (affectionately called ''apples, which remains to be a triggering word in her vocabulary today) from Odin's stronghold to the docks of Stormwind Harbor. The initial few runs were smooth and successful, yet the bout of confidence that illusioned each of the crew members caused them to grow jaded – which would be their inevitable downfall, after being targeted by a variety of pirates and polices alike. Their smuggling work wasn't completely shadowed, and word quickly spread to a few Stormwind Intelligence operatives. While Karkand's and Fawn's mission was successful in gaining intell for Martin Odin on the Intelligence operatives, Fawn isn't exactly known for her efficiency in leaving no trace – though, thankfully, Karkand's longtime friend Damian Blackbourne was there to clean up the pieces. Upon returning to Martin Odin's compound with the information, they were greeted by a band of Southsea Pirates who had attacked; they quickly fought them off, and while gravely wounded, Martin Odin sent the duo out alongside his second-in-command, Percy McKallen off in order to uncover more information about the pirates who attacked. The Phantom's Hearth, alongside McKallen's 'Lasting Fury', went to sea and were quickly apprehended – though not by pirates, but by a betrayal from McKallen himself. 'Lasting Fury' was huge against the transport vessel of Fawn's, and McKallen was able to down the rival ship easily. The Phantom's Hearth was overrun and the crew were all taken captive, and McKallen – a complete sadist, as they'd witness – executed each of Fawn's crew before them. He'd intended to do the same with the remaining leaders, shooting both Fawn and Karkand, and rigging The Phantom's Hearth to blow. Fortunately, Karkand's apt survival skills resulted in them getting away safely, though not in the most fortunate of conditions. Shipwrecked and stranded on an unknown island, Karkand and Fawn survived on their own wit and hope. The island was hazardous and, despite being a seafarer, Fawn hadn't exactly experienced being beached; the creatures on the island were tough and a feat to fight, and an unfortunate attempt at hunting left Fawn injured: a large bird managed to swipe at Fawn's right eye, leaving her critically injured. Being shipwrecked, neither person had the right materials to properly heal the wound, and the injury only grew infected – eventually blinding her eye completely. With a sudden streak of luck, they were able to flag down a cargo ship on the way towards Tanaris, and were finally rescued! Betrayed, broken, and with a passion for vengeance, Fawn and Karkand both vowed to return to the smuggling compound and get revenge. After an extended recovery, Fawn was adamant to return alongside Karkand to extract her revenge – though grave wounds and malnourishment left her mangled and in critical condition. While she attended the travel to the compound alongside Karkand and a few trusted allies, she remained in a clinical facility while Karkand eliminated McKallen and discovered his fate. McKallen was revealed to be with Stormwind Intelligence all this time, whilst Martin Odin was chained in the dungeons of his own home, dying and defeated. In his last breath, he granted the compound to Karkand. Fawn, after hearing the news and celebrating their 'victory', fell into a deep depression after these events, which would only worsen upon returning to Stormwind. The Phantom's Curse Disheartened and defeated, Fawn fell victim to a weakened mental state after the casualties of her final smuggling event. Her own business fell through after the destruction of The Phantom's Hearth and the massacre of her crew, and her exiling from Kul Tiras has rendered her nationalistic pride to fall flat. It was here that Fawn began to work under a classified branch of Stormwind Intelligence, running various missions and jobs as a form of repenting for her former crimes, as well as doing various contracts for both Damian Blackbourne and Alexander Marogos. While she won't admit the fondness she has for her current work, she invested the majority of her time into that and her hobbies, trying to fill up her daily routine in a way to prevent any lapses of free time. During this time, she meshed into a character of villainous intent, as her work had only made her grow more resentful to even those she worked with; the easy trust she used to grant others with grew into bitterness, and she became quick to turn her back on those she's not close to. Depression coursed through her veins, and she worked hard to simply ignore it; the workaholic demeanor that she had taken up overwhelmed her daily routine with various activities in order to prevent any duration of free time – she was afraid of facing the truth, and even attempts at therapy were not beneficial to her mental health. Her career path fluctuated in this time; alongside her work with Stormwind Intelligence, she found herself recruited into the recon division of The Shadowtalon Company. While her time spent with the company granted her the ability to forge a more established camaraderie with the likes of Lena Morrison, Alexander Marogos and Eloise Mirthvale, her time spent with The 177th was short. For a time after her departure, Fawn went into seclusion. She spent the majority of her time in the city, working on therapeutic measures while also furthering her knowledge with medicine and other medical practices. Here, she'd get her license -- able to call herself an official medic on the field. The Search for Honor It wasn’t long after various stints within a plethora of orders that the corsair had been referred to The League of Lordaeron for work. Despite her initial abhorrence for such a prideful military outfit, the corsair agreed to join ranks under the order after being persuaded by both the pursuit of riches and glory -- as she still hoped for the eminence of a ‘hero’s tale’. It was a slow, gradual fade into the ranks of the League that took the corsair a while to properly adjust. It was quick that she was tossed into the midst of their campaign after the destruction of the League's former home, and the first siege the corsair participated in she spent under the effects and afterburns of Fel fire. The following missions the order participated in would only cause the corsair further strife and reveal the weakness within her defenses, resulting in her oft enduring an onslaught of injuries. During the League's travel between Silverpine and Arathi that Fawn stepped out of her comfort zone within the ranks, offering to utilize her connections in tandem with An'lyen Rosefeather's to provide safe transport over the seas. With some reluctance offered from a few Leaguesmen, the inevitable venture over Gilnean seas was lead by both corsairs and Holmwood's own father, Admiral Edmond Reviers, who had provided aid in her request. These events would further lead An'lyen and Fawn to solidify their abrupt reunion once more, quickly falling back into old habits with battles of quick wit and sharp words. Nevertheless, the half-elf captain extended the request for Fawn to become The Archon's first mate - an offer in which she willingly accepted. Enlisting Initially hired by the League of Lordaeron as one of their hired blades, it wasn't until the events at Quel'danil Lodge that Fawn would consider formally enlisting within their ranks. After being ambushed and cursed by Legion-possessed trolls, the events lured Fawn to approach Lieutenant Kelmia Russo with the request to enlist as a private underneath the order. The newfound title was something that Fawn wore with astonishing pride, easily adapting to her heightened position and taking a step forward to express both her prowess and leadership. While the closing events of the League's moving campaign took their toll on the corsair through an almost fatal injury, what might have led her astray from the order only pulled her closer to her comrades. In turn, Fawn befriended notable paladin Sylvia Ashwood during her first few months spent within the League's ranks. Filled with the ignition to aid the viscountess with the efforts within her Lordaeronian town, Fawn was also both mystified and curious about what effects the Light possessed. In a desperate effort to eradicate the Townend curse from her being, the two women worked alongside each other in hours of research and experiments to gradually accomplish their goal: Fawn's 'blind' eye had been repaired, and any ailing effects of the curse that once plagued her being had been banished. The Tournament of Ages Falling just after the closing events of the League's campaign and their concurrent hiatus, 37 L.C.'s Tournament of Ages had initially started off in a bad manner. Rife with plaguing depression and the loss of someone important, her companion's push to return to the Tournament grounds proved worthwhile. As the over-populated gathering reunited her with connections she hadn't seen for months prior, it also led her back to the likes of Alexander Marogos -- one of her close friends and coworkers that she had fallen out of touch with upon her leave for the League of Lordaeron. The two quickly rekindled their friendship with utmost ease, alongside a particular growing fondness that was solidified in the promise of a date. As the week's events progressed, so did the duo's admiration for one another; gradually, they both accepted each other's feelings and entered a blossoming courtship. Fawn rarely left Alexander's side, often standing with him at the Shadowtalon booth or within the audience for the dueling championships. Alongside this, Fawn found the true folds of her personality enveloping the depression-plagued haze that her mind had succumbed to in the previous months; finding an abundance of joviality that had been kept hidden, she took hold of this newfound attitude and further developed relationships with other Leaguesmen. The Crimson Rebirth As the Tournament came to a close, Fawn found her moment of reverie coming to an end as well. She cherished the fond moments she was able to spend alongside both Alexander and newfound companions, though the threat of Argus loomed far too close for comfort. It wasn’t long before the League announced their deployment for the demon-infested planet, and this only struck fear within the corsair. This fear only progressed through a variety of events that threatened the lives of those close to her, and she found her anxiety brewing to an overwhelming amount; suddenly, those feelings of apathy and cold grew into a fondness for those around her and caused her once stoic demeanor to grow into something warmer. While she didn’t often accompany the League with their efforts on Argus, Fawn focused her attention on enriching other aspects of her career. After months of working underneath Alexander and Damian, she enlisted within the ranks of Stormwind Intelligence and began steadily working contracts underneath the organization. In tandem, her yearning to get back into the swindler’s business of trade was far too tempting. A new trading company came about after her father offered ships for her to rebuild the company she once had, and she promised herself - alongside the fact that she was now an ‘honorable’ Agent of the Crown - that she wouldn’t allow the company to suffer the same fate The Foxtail Trade had. While the company has only just now found its bearings within the Alliance capital, it thrives on the notoriety of its vessels and the business skillset its owner possesses. = Current Events = ----< wip > = Relationships = ---- House Reviers Admiral Edmond Reviers As a well-esteemed and notorious seafarer, Edmond Reviers was born into his career. The Reviers family of Boralus had always been renown for their pursuits at sea and within the Tirasian Navy, and as a result, Edmond was bred into the life at a young age. Upon coming of age, he promptly entered the navy and endured rigorous work in an effort to quickly climb the ranks. At the age of 33, he was granted the rank of ‘Admiral’ within the Kul Tiras Naval Forces, and a few years later -- at 39 -- he was promoted to become one of the admirals in the Alliance Navy, which caused his family to move to the Alliance capital in favor of his new position. Whilst a kindhearted man in the face of his family, Edmond is known for his intimidation skills and ruthless tactics during his years of pirate hunting and infiltration, and he was often the leading figure behind a majority of anti-piracy efforts surrounding the southern Eastern Kingdoms. At the start of the Legion invasion, he worked as one of the leading naval fleets in the war -- though a discharge from service as a result of an injury has left him to be a forthcoming voice of his fleet from the confines of a looming retirement. Concurrent with his return, the Reviers’ family patriarch -- his father -- keeled over from old age, which granted Edmond the title ‘Lord of The Gilded Shores’. Lady Emilia Glasscote Born and raised on one of the largest vineyards on Kul'Tiras' main island, Emilia Glasscote was raised as the favored - and only - child amongst her parents' vineyard. The Glasscote Vineyard was favored by most of the island and grew in popularity once demand grew in distant areas offshore. Emilia Glasscote was raised in a fairly peaceful and warm environment, so much so that upon her announcement of engagement with Edmond Reviers was a shock due to his profession. This, however, only helped further the popularity of The Glasscote Vineyard. Emilia and Edmond eventually moved into their own manor in Proudmoore's Court, the noble area of Kul Tiras' capital, Boralus. They would go on to have three children – Godfrey, Bartholme and Fawn. Emilia has been granted the ownership of her family's vineyard as a result of her parents' old age. Most of her time is spent collecting imports of Glasscote Wine and stocking them within breweries around Alliance cities, though her husband's lordship of the Reviers' home has resulted in her word blossoming with the furthered position. Siblings Sir Godfrey Reviers The one Reviers child that went against the grain of his parents, Godfrey invested in the Light more than the sea. From a young age, he trained under knights in the Kul Tiras army, squiring up until the house moved to Stormwind. There, he'd train in the Light, becoming an aspirant alongside his new squireship. Upon the age of twenty-three, he'd be knighted as both a Knight of Stormwind alongside being granted a Paladin title. Quickly, he'd adjust to his new lifestyle and was seemingly always away on duty. Once the Legion's invasion hit for The Battle of the Broken Shore, Godfrey was in one of the first armies to arrive on shore. The young Paladin wasn't quite ready for such a battle, however, and the fear that coursed through him would be his inevitable downfall – arriving on a ship cut down by a demon's felfire, he'd be among the many fatalities on the shore. Captain Bartholme Holmwood A man who undertook his father's wishes and embraced the life of a seafarer at an early age, Bartholme grew up ruthless and reckless, often seen with his youngest sibling as his shadow. The pair's kinship remained strong until their hobbies caused a rift between them, as Bartholme began to traverse and sail alongside the Reviers patriarch. While holding a notable rank in Stormwind's navy for the earlier years of his life, Bartholme separated from the militaristic lifestyle in pursuit of freelance mercenary work. Briefly partnering with Fawn during her smuggling stint, he changed his surname to match hers after realizing the dangers of their work. Currently, he continues mercenary contracts and other mysterious pursuits at sea. Often out on some daring adventure, the ego of the Reviers children is the author of various fictional adventure fantasies and various other creative works. Notable Relationships An'lyen Rosefeather Initially meeting upon an unfortunate rescue, Fawn often utilized her noble name to keep An'lyen away from the miscreants that called the slums of Boralus home. As an inseparable duo, the two were quick - and close - childhood friends, but their friendship suffered an abrupt ending upon the Reviers' family move to the Alliance Capital. Over a decade later, the two reunited under the ranks of The League of Lordaeron to work together once more; two forces to be reckoned with, both corsairs are known for their chaotic mannerisms and reckless actions. After An'lyen's proposal for Fawn to become the first mate of The Archon - as well as her advisor underneath a pirate's council - the two have grown closer with their amity than ever before. Fawn considers her relationship with the half-elf akin to a sister that she never had, and will often fall back into old habits of protecting her - despite An'lyen's capabilities in combat. Alexander Marogos As the result of a plethora of mutual connections, the grizzled agent and vivacious corsair always shared a silver-tongued friendship that often involved playful quips and exuberant gestures. Primarily working together during missions for The Shadowtalon Company and SI:7, Fawn found herself in the company of the operative often and - while it was a gradual build - he became one of the few people she held a true admiration for. However, distant professions and mishaps frequently led them away from acting on any of their feelings. It wasn’t until a fateful night during the Tournament of Ages that brought them into a conversation that turned from friendly to affectionate that the corsair discovered that her feelings were shared. The two found themselves in each other’s company often during the week, and that blossoming courtship turned into a relationship that’s truly grounded her. Alexander always had a way of calming her usually chaotic state, keeping her from caving into a habitual flightiness and causing her to stand resolute wherever she was - which was one of the primary reasons that led her to his side. As he’s one of the few beings who are able to see the unmasked side of her character, Fawn finds herself returning to the roots of her personality when she’s by his side. With him, her kind smiles are not only genuine, but full of warmth. Karkand Porter Initially, the two fell upon one another after joining The Citrine Eagle alongside one another. Yet, they'd grow close – which would end up with them both traveling out to sea on a smuggling venture together. Despite the wrong turn of events and practically facing death, Karkand's one of the few people who can still see Fawn for what she used to be, rather than what she's turned into. Currently, their work falls alongside each other within the ranks of Stormwind Intelligence and Subversion Consortium. Fawn considers Karkand one of her closest companions. Caddegan Lynch There were a cacophony of connections that Fawn made during her stint with The Foxtail Trade guise, though none of them quite stood out as well as one Caddegan Lynch had. Forming a close bond with one another, she considers the other more of a sibling figure than anything else - despite the incessant, odd comments that spill from the other's mouth. They often worked together within smuggling jobs and - in spite of Fawn having ventured away from that phase of her life - they still find a camaraderie with one another under the League of Lordaeron's ranks. Dahlia Tangiers The two Tirasians met with their heritage being a mutual root of their friendship, though consistent conversations and Dahlia’s honeyed words lured Fawn into her path. Pursuing one another on one’s yearning for adventure and the other’s desire for warmth, Fawn and Dahlia began an affectionate relationship that grew kind; Fawn promised adventure, spontaneity -- to engulf Dahlia in the whirlwind of her life. However, despite any strong feelings, Fawn vanished - a habit she fell into when things grew too Captainious for her liking. The two inevitably fell back into being strangers for months, though fate brought Fawn into the ranks of the League of Lordaeron - where Dahlia captained the pathfinder division. Reveling in the time that she spent in Dahlia’s absence of the League, Fawn climbed to the rank of ‘corporal’ just as Dahlia awoke from her void-laden slumber after the events of the organization’s first campaign against the Legion. The two briefly reconciled, yet things turned sour after Fawn’s refusal to continue what they had before. Ending in an argument of chaos, Dahlia declared Fawn’s whirlwind to be stagnant and left. Johnathan Krenind Having met during her time in Ravenwood, the two quickly hit it off. Her thirst for adventure lead many attempts of her dragging him along during campaigns, and the two share fond memories of gnome-throwing and running from boulders. They'd often be found standing alongside a lamppost in the Cathedral Square, idle and enjoying the silence between them. While Krenind's whereabouts are currently unknown to Fawn, she continues to consider him a close friend. Robin Yardley One of Fawn's closest friends, he was one of the first to befriend her during her time in The Ravenwood Company – though Robin was ''just one of those types ''who could befriend even the most chaotically evil people. Foxy-Paw holds a clear fondness for Robin and his feathered companions (and mysterious talking stove contraption). Harrison Barlow & Rigardo Stanford The outlaw duo, Fawn holds a strong fondness for them both in her heart. Knowing that she can come to them for a laugh and a good time, she finds herself doing so quite often – though recently, both have been harder and harder to come in contact with. = Gallery = 55201.png|[ by cut-box ft. Alexander Marogos ] Robasfawn.png|[http://robasarel.tumblr.com/ robasarel ] Lluminescentfawn.png|[http://lluminescent.tumblr.com/ lluminescent ] 102.png|[ by hannisen ] 111felice.png| [ by FeliceMelancholie ] Fawn-sketch.jpg|[ by arnaerr ] 5366119 moonlet.png|[ by cut-box ] Fawnanlyen.png|[ by galaxiesto ] fawnl.png|[ by ultema ] fawn21.png|[ by cut-box ] Teateacomish.png|[ by qtsie ] Fawn39.png|[ by miranduless ] Hs-sale-591.png|[ by meo ] fawn22.png|[ by anavys ] fawnnew1.png|[ by felicemelancholie ] fawn23.png|[ by felicemelancholie ] 126.jpg|[ by tennine ] = Trivial Information = ---- * Her common voice reference is Anna Henrietta from The Witcher. The foreign accent carries an underlying tone of a Tirassi drawl, yet the foreign lilt is only amplified by years of coercing her accent to stand out. While strange, one is more likely to stand out and be memorable in business with some sort of idiosyncratic quirk. * Musical influences: Paint it Black composed by Ramin Djawadi, as well as Killer by The Hoosiers. * A previous battle (that involved harpoons, mentioned in her history logs) has left her right side sensitive, due to an injury never properly healing – even with magic. She's easily handicapped by this, though she often strains the limits of her injury. * Fawn suffers from a heavily concealed depression and plaguing anxiety that she masks by practicing stoicism and other methods. Despite this, there are moments where these ailments tend to slip through the cracks of her resolute demeanor. Both are stubbornly untreated. Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Assassins Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Pirates Category:Smugglers Category:Independent Category:SI:7 Category:Medics Category:League of Lordaeron